The present invention relates to power semiconductor devices and particularly to a power semiconductor device which has a plurality of semiconductor device modules.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view that shows a semiconductor device module 90 as an example of a conventional power semiconductor device. FIG. 11 is partially broken to show the internal structure.
As shown in FIG. 11, the semiconductor device module 90 has power semiconductor elements, not shown, that are accommodated in a box-like resin case 11, and a control board CB disposed above the power semiconductor elements.
The control board CB has control circuitry and elements for controlling the operation of the power semiconductor elements, such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) device and a diode device, and the control board CB is contained inside to allow the semiconductor device module 90 to work as an IPM (Intelligent Power Module).
The control board CB is disposed to almost entirely cover the area where the power semiconductor elements are located and is electrically connected to the power semiconductor elements through connecting means not shown. On its upper main surface, a derive terminal OT is provided to externally output the operating conditions of the power semiconductor elements inside and to supply power to the control circuitry; the derive terminal OT protrudes from the top surface of the resin case 11 so that it can be electrically connected to the outside. The resin case 11 is sealed with resin material, though the drawing does not show the resin.
Main circuit terminals M1 and M2 for input/output of the main current flowing in the internal power semiconductor elements are provided in a peripheral portion not covered with the control board CB and protrude from the peripheral portion of the top surface of the resin case 11 so that it can be electrically connected to the outside.
While the semiconductor device module 90 is structured as shown above, there are other semiconductor device modules in which the control board CB is located on the same plane as the power semiconductor elements.
While the conventional semiconductor device module 90 contains the control board BC inside as shown above, this structure may restrict the position of the main circuit terminals M1 and M2, or the lead paths of the main circuit terminals M1 and M2 to be longer, which increases the inductance and may affect the performance of the semiconductor device module by, e.g. increasing the surge voltage.
Also, in a semiconductor device module in which the control board is placed on the same plane as the power semiconductor elements, the area for installation of the power semiconductor elements is limited, which limits the number and layout of the power semiconductor elements installed.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems shown above, and an object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor device module which is capable of solving problems caused by the presence of the control board, and facilitating the electric connection between the power semiconductor elements and main circuit terminals and lightening restrictions on the number and layout of the power semiconductor elements.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a semiconductor device module includes: a plurality of semiconductor device modules each comprising a resin case, a power semiconductor element accommodated in said resin case, a main circuit terminal protruding outward from said resin case and in which a main current of said power semiconductor element flows, and a control terminal protruding outward from said resin case and to which a control signal for controlling said power semiconductor element is inputted; a bus bar electrically connecting in common said main circuit terminals of said plurality of semiconductor device modules, said main circuit terminals being arranged in line; and a control board disposed to at least cover a disposed area of said protruding control terminals of said plurality of semiconductor device modules and electrically connected to said control terminals.
In accordance with the first aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, the lead path of the of the power semiconductor element can be selected freely because the control board is disposed outside the semiconductor device module. This facilitates making electric connection between the power semiconductor element and the main circuit terminal. Providing the control board outside also lightens restrictions on the number and layout of the power semiconductor elements installed. Furthermore, the plurality of semiconductor device modules are arranged so that their respective main circuit terminals are aligned and the main circuit terminals are electrically connected in common by the bus bar, so that the bus bar functions also as means for mechanically connecting the plurality of semiconductor device modules, which offers a structurally stronger power semiconductor device without the need for specialized connecting means.
According to a second aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, said control terminal protrudes outward from an edge portion of said resin case, and said control board is disposed to cover only an area over said edge portions of said plurality of semiconductor device modules from which said control terminals protrude.
According to the second aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, the control board is disposed to cover only the area over the edge portions of the plurality of semiconductor device modules from which the control terminals protrude, which allows the control board to be sized smaller.
According to a third aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, said plurality of semiconductor device modules are arranged in rows so that their respective said edge portions from which said control terminals protrude lie next to each other, and said control board is disposed to extend over said edge portions across from one said row to another of said plurality of semiconductor device modules.
According to the third aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, the plurality of semiconductor device modules are arranged so that the edge portions from which their respective control terminals protrude lie next to each other; the control terminals thus stand close to each other and the control board can be small in size.
According to a fourth aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, said control board is disposed above said bus bar and is sized to cover almost all the region where said plurality of semiconductor device modules are disposed.
According to the fourth aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, the control board is sized to cover almost all area where the plurality of semiconductor device modules are disposed and the control board is placed above the bus bar, which eliminates the need to form opening etc. in the control board so that the main circuit terminals can pass through there, thus offering a strong and firm control board. This structure also increases the freedom of the layout of the plurality of semiconductor device modules.
According to a fifth aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, said control board is disposed to cover said plurality of semiconductor device modules except in an area where said main circuit terminals are disposed.
According to the fifth aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, the structure increases the freedom of the layout of the plurality of semiconductor device modules.
According to a sixth aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, said control board has an interconnection pattern electrically connecting said control terminals in common, and said interconnection pattern has a non-loop shape in a plan view.
According to the sixth aspect of the semiconductor device module of the invention, the interconnection pattern has a non-loop shape in the plan view, which prevents the problem that the main circuit current flowing through the main circuit terminals exerts influence to cause a circular flow of induced current which would vary characteristics of the power semiconductor elements.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, a semiconductor device module comprises: a plurality of semiconductor device modules each comprising a resin case, a power semiconductor element accommodated in said resin case, and a control terminal protruding outward from an edge portion of said resin case and to which a control signal for controlling said power semiconductor element is inputted; and a control board electrically connected to said control terminals; wherein said plurality of semiconductor device modules are arranged in rows so that their respective said edge portions from which said control terminals protrude lie next to each other, and said control board is disposed to extend over said edge portions across from one said row to another of said plurality of semiconductor device modules.
According to the seventh aspect of the semiconductor module of the invention, the plurality of semiconductor device modules are arranged so that their edge portions from which the respective control terminals protrude lie next to each other; thus the control terminals stand close to each other and the control board can be small in size.
The objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.